kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Screw Kid
|classification = Perfect Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 13,000,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Four-Point Screw Torture (四点スクリュー責め)|japanese_voice = Kaneto Shiozawa, Shinichiro Ohta (PSP game)|manga = Chapter 216 (First Appearance)}}A Perfect Chojin that served Big the Budo. 'About' One of the Perfect Chōjin who served Big the Budo, Screw Kid had the power to extend sharp drill bits from his hands and knees. He and Kendaman crashed the tag championships, wiping out Brocken Jr. and Wolfman with the "Hellish Screw" attack; however, they lost their next match against Buffaloman and Mongolman. Fearing death for his failure, Screw Kid attacked Big the Budo to try to save his own life, but was crumbled to dust by his former master's power. 'Story' [[Dream Chojin Tag Arc|'Dream Chojin Tag Arc']] ' Most Dangerous Combo Match' Just as the 20 Million Powers and Most Dangerous Combo are about to begin their fight, during the Dream Chojin Tag Arc, the Killer Game Combo arrive. Kinnikuman: Chapter 217 Brocken Jr. attacks them, as they have intervened with their match, but Kendaman strikes him with his ball-shaped head. This breaks Brocken's rib-cage. The Most Dangerous Combo assume that Kendaman cannot see them, as he has no traditional head or eyes, and so they circle him, but he evades the attack and uses a Ball-and-Cup Headbutt. ''' Screw Kid then attacks in turn, using is legs to emulate a screwdriver, and together then engages in a '''Hell's Screwdriver to attack both members of the Most Dangerous Combo. The crowd is angered that the Dangerous Combo were so easily defeated. Kinnikuman: Chapter 218 The Hell Missionnaires protect the Dangerous Combo from the rioting crowd, but Brocken Jr. reveals he is still able to fight, and forces Screw Kid away from him. Brocken does not want his loss to count for nothing, so - to allow the 20 Million Powers to win - he challenges Buffaloman and allows himself to be pinned; this allows 20 Million Powers to officially win the match. The Killer Combo reveal they have no allegiances to either Justice Chojin or Evil Chojin. 20 Million Powers Match To avenge their fallen comrades, the 20 Million Powers attack the Killer Combo. Buffaloman uses a feint, which allows Mongolman to strike from behind. Kendaman appears to have the upper-hand, as he attacks both men without mercy, and they reveal they have 15 million Power each and a 10 Hardness (Diamond). They are Perfect Chojin. They ask for permission to participate in the tournament, to which the 20 Million Powers agree. Buffaloman goes in first against Kendaman. Buffaloman puts the ball-head on his hand, turning the match into a chained death-match. He then attacks with a Hurricane Mixer, but Kendaman retaliates by slamming into his body. Kendaman refuses to let Ramenman tag into the match, and operates a Scorpion defence, and Buffaloman is determined that - if Kendaman is to defeat him - he will defeat Kendaman in turn (allowing Mongolman to fight Screw Kid alone). Kinnikuman: Chapter 219 Buffaloman smashes the glass of the ring, and - as Kendaman taunts him - remembers he is a justice chojin and refuses to use the glass as a weapon. He instead uses the short-chain to his advantage. Screw Kid is tagged in once more, for a Hell's Screwdriver technique. Mongolman stops the attack with his Cat's Tail technique, and Mongolman enters the ring in turn, attacking with a Mongol Bomber sic. They combine their attack into a Powered-Up Hurricane Mixer. '''This snaps the chain connected Kendaman's head from his body. Kendman then breaks his head and is unable to use his head. In anger, Kendaman and Screw Kid pick up the shards of glass to use as weapons. Kendaman cuts Mongolman's head, revealing a kanji for China. Kinnikuman: Chapter 220 Screw Kid knocks Buffaloman down, while Mongolman is distracted and afraid. Screw Kid turns his hands and knees into screws, and descends on Buffaloman to impale him, before Screw Kid uses his weight to worsen the attack. The Killer Combo then aim another Hell's Screwdriver at the 20 Million Powers, who combine their attacks into a '''Longhorn Train. The two attacks collide into an explosive result, but 20 Million Powers win through sheer power. The Killer Combo fall from the ring and are ultimately defeated. They are still alive, and reveal they are low-ranking Perfect Chojin, there on a scouting mission, and high-ranking Perfect Chojin are among them. Hell Missionaries Match Neptuneman reveals his identity. Kinnikuman: Chapter 221 He states that the Killer Combo broke fundamental rules that govern the Perfect Chojin, specifically using weapons in the ring and turning their back on their opponent. He says they must be sentenced to death, unless they can do one thing: defeat the Hell Missionaries. Screw Kid tries to thus pierce Big the Budo's heart, but Big the Budo reveals he wears a mask/costume over his mask/costume, and so the attack never takes effect. This shatters Screw Kid's body. 'Techniques' (More to Come) 'Career Record' Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Killer Game Combo (Kendaman) *O Most Dangerous Combo (Hell's Spinning Screw) *X 20 Million Powers (Long Horn Train) *X Hell Missionaries ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *X Big the Budo 'Gallery' Screw_Kid.png 'Trivia' *'Theme Song:' "Kyōfu no Kaiten Doriru (Dreaded Spinning Drill)" by Takayuki Miyauchi. 'References' Category:Perfect Chojin Category:Characters from America Category:Permanently Deceased Characters